legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S6 P2/Transcript
(Alex is seen walking down the road away from the house) Alex:.......................... (Jordan and Erin are seen running after him) Erin: *Panting* Alex! Jordan: Wait! Alex: *Stops and turns* Huh? Jordan: *Runs up to him* Good! We found you! Alex: What is it Jordan? I'm in the middle of something. Jordan: Big sis told me about what you're trying to do! Erin: We're not gonna let you do this Alex! Alex: … *Shakes his head turns and keeps walking* Jordan: H-HEY!! (Erin and Jordan both run up in front of him) Jordan: You might be older then us but you can't just ignore us like that! Alex: Guys. Move. I'm not stopping till Storm is dead. Jordan: No, you're stopping right now bro! Erin: Yeah! We're not gonna let you go down this path Alex, it's not right! Alex:...... Jordan: Come on bro. Alex: You're not gonna stop me Jordan. Jordan: Bro seriously! I hate it when you're like this! (Jordan hugs onto Alex) Jordan: I don't wanna see you tear yourself apart bro! Erin: Neither do I! Alex: Guys..... Jordan: You heard us Alex! You're not going any further! Erin: Now come home with us right now! Alex: Erin, I'm not coming home. Erin; Yes you are! Jordan: You're our brother! Don't do this! Alex:..... Jordan: Please? Alex:..... *Starts to glow* Jordan: A-Alex??? Erin: Alex what are you- Alex: *Holds out hands* Sleep. (Erin passes out, but Jordan lets go of Alex) Jordan: Erin! (Jordan goes over to Erin and shakes her) Jordan: Sis? Sis you okay?? Erin:.... Jordan: A-Alex what did you do!? Alex: She's fine Jordan. She's just sleeping. Now take her back. *Starts to leave* (Jordan looks back and forth at Alex and Erin) Jordan: Uhh Umm.... (Jordan then stands up as his hand glows. He then aims it at Alex) Jordan: Sleep! (Alex then stops before he too passes out) Jordan: *Sigh* (Jordan walks over to get Alex before he's seen dragging him and Erin back home) Jordan: Didn't have to be like this guys. (Erin begins to wake up) Erin: *Moans* Huh....? (Erin looks around) Erin: Huh??? W-What's going- Jordan: It's okay Erin. I'm taking us home. (Erin looks over at the sleeping Alex) Erin:......Alex.... (Jordan continues dragging the two before the scene cuts to Pearl and Charlie now sitting alone in one of the bedrooms) Pearl and Charlie:........ Charlie: I feel like crap... Pearl: Me too... (The two continue moping before Zulu and Mina enter the room) Zulu: Guys? Charlie: Oh... Hey guys... Mina: Hey kids... Pearl: You guys okay....? Zulu: I'm getting there. Charlie: What about Mina...? Mina:..... Zulu: She's....still working on it. Pearl: Oh.... (The two go and sit on the bed with Pearl and Charlie) Mina:..... Charlie:.... Mina. We- Mina: I'm sorry kids... I'm sorry I'm so sad since Omega was your father... Charlie: Mina.... Pearl: It's not your fault.... Mina: I know but..... (Mina begins tearing up) Mina: I just can't believe he's really gone..... Charlie: Yeah... *Tears up* Its... Its... Pearl: Oh Daddy... Zulu: *Tears up*... Mina:..... (The three Targhul then hug Mina) Zulu: It's gonna be okay guys.... Charlie: *Sniff* I know.... Pearl: It's just hard right now..... Mina:..... (The group sits in silence) Mina: Wait. Pearl: Hm...? Mina:....Where's Foxtrot? Zulu: Violet's taking care of him. Zulu: He's... He's with Violet. And he just... *Sigh* I don't know what to do. Charlie: He's gotta be taking this the hardest. Pearl: Why wouldn't he? Mina: We should probably go check on him. Charlie: Good idea. (The group stands up and goes to check on Foxtrot. They knock on the door) Mina: Foxtrot? (The group receives no response until Violet opens the door) Violet: Oh, hey guys. Zulu: Foxtrot okay? Violet: *Sigh* He's hiding underneath his sheets now. (The group looks to find Foxtrot underneath his bed's covers) Foxtrot:...... Zulu: Foxy? Your brothers and sister are here. Mina: I'm here too. Foxtrot:..... Zulu: You okay bro? Foxtrot:....Go away.... Violet: Sweetie.... Pearl: Bro, we're here to talk. Charlie: Can you get out of there? Foxtrot: No....Now go away.... Violet: Foxy please... Talk to us... Foxtrot:..... Pearl: Hmm... Charlie: What do we do? Zulu: There's gotta be a way to cheer him up. Pearl: Hmm, I think I got an idea. Zulu: Do it then. (Pearl smirks and nods before she goes and falls on top of Foxtrot) Foxtrot: Omph! Mina: Huh?? Pearl: Come on bro, it's time to get up! Foxtrot: No Pearl... Pearl: Please bro, you gotta cheer up! Foxtrot: Please stop. Pearl: Foxtrot come on. Don't make me tickle you! Foxtrot:....*Sigh*..... (Foxtrot pops his head out from the blankets) Foxtrot: What is it? Pearl: There we go! Violet: Foxy, can we talk now? Foxtrot: What is there to talk about? Zulu: Bro, look at you. Violet: You're a mess Foxy. Foxtrot:..... Pearl: Yeah come on Foxtrot, you're supposed to be the most cheerful person in the family. Foxtrot: How am I supposed to be cheerful now that dad is dead? Charlie: Believe me bro, I am pissed about all this... I hate it so much... But dad... Zulu: Dad wouldn't want us to keep acting this way. You know how much he loves it when you are happy. When we're ALL happy. That's one of the things he wanted to do as King. To make as many Targhul happy as possible. Foxtrot:...... Zulu: And he especially loved seeing you happy the most Foxtrot. (Zulu puts a hand on Foxtrot's shoulder) Zulu: Its something I love to. And something I plan on continuing it for dad. Mina: Zulu? Zulu: I know I'm not ready... But I'll take the position of king for dad. Pearl: You will? Zulu: Definitely. It's one of the best ways I can honor him. And keeping you all happy is how we'll remember him. Pearl: *Smiles* Mina: Awww that's so sweet Zulu. Charlie: We know you'll do great Zulu. Violet: *Bows* We'll be with you all the way your majesty. Zulu: Aw come on Violet, that's not necessary. Violet: I know, but it's fun to do! Zulu: *Smiles* (Zulu looks at Foxtrot) Zulu; So bro, you gonna be alright now? (Foxtrot starts to get out of the bed as he goes over to Zulu and hugs him) Foxtrot: *Sniff* I'll do my best to support you Zulu.. I promise.. Zulu: *Hugs back* I know you will bro. I know you will. (The two continue hugging as Mina smiles) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts